


Moments in Time

by szhismine



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Budding Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Graphic Smut, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szhismine/pseuds/szhismine
Summary: An exploration of how Paul Stamets and Hugh Culber met, and how their relationship grew. One shot for now, might write more. :) I love the Space Boos too much!





	Moments in Time

Finally, my first Space Boos fic! I intended for it to be a bit longer, maybe I’ll write a follow-up at some point, because I desperately need more Space Boos content XD 

An exploration of how Paul Stamets and Hugh Culber got together

(note: there’s a brief, not-too-graphic sex scene, so consider it nsfw)

*

It started at the Academy.

Cadet Paul Stamets stood before the classroom door, weight shifting nervously from one foot to the other. A rare thing, to display his anxiety so publicly, but his smug facade had slipped when he got the brief on his class. Only he and three other students were accepted to the Advanced Exochemistry class. That hadn't surprised him, but what threw him was the structure of the final assignment. Two teams of two, a  _group_  project. His final grade would be dependent on the competence of another. He didn't like that one bit. Maybe he could convince the professor to change it, or have his part of the assignment weighed for a higher percentage of the grade...

Entering the classroom, he was too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice that he was the last one to arrive. “You are four minutes late, Cadet. Please take your seat.” Their professor, a Vulcan, gave him what could be considered an irritated look, and gestured to the lone empty desk in the room. An Andorian, another Vulcan, and another human stared up at him. Sitting in between the former and the latter, Paul kept his head down, only half-listening as their teacher broke down the semester.

“...the groupings have been pre-determined, based on your individual academic performances and areas of study. Cadet Paul Stamets, you will be partnered with Doctor Hugh Culber.”

Well. If the man already had a degree, then perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all. Paul chanced a glance up, catching the man's gaze. He didn't miss the way the doctor gave him a once-over, and Paul instinctively returned the favour.

“You may now take five minutes to socialize with your peers,” the Vulcan announced with a disdainful sniff as he finished his overview.

The doctor immediately leaned across his desk, extending his hand. “Nice to meet you, you can call me Hugh.”

The corner of Paul's eye twitched. Great, his partner wanted to be  _friendly_. “What's your field of study?” Paul asked, hesitantly shaking the man's hand.

“Medicine. Fast-tracked through medical school, then applied here once I graduated.”

Paul tilted his head, examining the doctor closely. They looked to be about the same age. He must be gifted, to have gone through med school already and be in his final year at the Academy. “Impressive,” he admitted with a huff.

“It's nothing,” Hugh replied with a shrug and an easy smile. “Wasn't expecting a group assignment, but I'm sure you and I get along just fine.”

“Yes, I'm sure we will,” Paul agreed. “So long as you don't bring my grade down,” he blurted out quietly, though not quietly enough.

Hugh's demeanour immediately shifted. “ _Excuse_  me?”

Paul waved his hand dismissively. “Oh I'm sure you'll find the subject matter fascinating, but this course is a requirement for my degree. If we're working together, I need your assurance that you'll be taking our assignment seriously.”

“...I take it back.” When Paul tilted his head in confusion, Hugh gave him a dirty look. “You can call me Doctor.”

*

It continued on their first date.

He hadn't been aware that it was a date, not until his fourth vodka soda. Hugh had been going on about some medical something or other, Paul had found it hard to concentrate. The pleasant warmth from the alcohol animated him, and soon he interrupted the doctor to start babbling about his own field of expertise. It was a character flaw, assuming anyone other than himself could be interested in the very specific field of astromycology, but somehow Hugh listened with rapt attention.

Working with Hugh on their assignment was less irritating than Paul had initially assumed. Sure, the doctor gave as good as he got in attitude, never backing down whenever he was challenged. In time, however, Paul started to find it admirable. And... attractive. He had so few peers he considered his equal, in intelligence or confidence. But Hugh was confident without arrogance, somehow tolerating Paul's ego, but never afraid to call him out on his bullshit. Somehow, the good doctor had earned his respect.

Eventually Hugh did interrupt him, and the conversation devolved into playful banter fueled by lowered inhibitions. He made a glib remark about the recreational use of mushrooms, which had Paul rolling his eyes. “You are quite infuriating, my dear doctor.” The endearment slipped out easily, too easily, and he immediately pushed aside the rest of his drink.

“No, what's infuriating is how cute you are when you laugh,” Hugh murmured behind a bashful smile.

_Oh._  Paul's pale complexion reddened. “I... uh...”

Suddenly the space between them narrowed as Hugh leaned forward, his lips brushing softly against Paul's. The scientist didn't have time to respond before the light pressure was gone. He was half-convinced he'd imagined it, if it weren't for the way he tingled all over. The realization that Hugh  _wanted_  him left him stunned into silence as he tried to process what just happened.

As the silence stretched on, Hugh's expression fell, until he looked completely mortified. “I'm so sorry. I must've misread-” his apology quickly died as Paul's hand darted out, cupping Hugh's cheek, thumb gliding against his bottom lip. “Or... perhaps I didn't.”

Paul's heartbeat thudded in his ears. His hand fell back to his side. “No. No you didn't.”

It didn't move any further than that. But as they stumbled out of the bar, holding each other upright, Paul was keenly aware of several details he'd previously ignored; the faint smell of cologne on Hugh's neck, the way the corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled, how warm and genuine said smile was.  _I make him smile like that,_  was the thought that pervaded Paul's mind that night.

*

Their first night together had been a revelation.

Bedsheets tangled around their legs as they moved as one, their bodies slick with sweat as they ground into each other. Paul's hair was tousled by the fingers gently tugging at it, pulling his head back as Hugh nipped and sucked at his neck. “Don't stop,” he gasped, hands grasping at Hugh's broad shoulders. “H-Hugh...”

“Fuck, you're so good,” Hugh moaned loudly, his pace increasing. “Just... there...!” Paul shouted hoarsely as the sharp thrust sent him over the edge, a haze of hot pleasure wracking his body. He felt Hugh shudder, then slowly stop. They lay still, panting, until Hugh gently extracted himself and flopped next to Paul. He cleaned the scientist up, then himself, while they whispered gentle endearments to each other until exhaustion took them.

A short time later, Paul awoke, staring up at the ceiling. The room was quiet, but his mind was loud, and soon he was restlessly tossing and turning.

“Paul?” Hugh asked sleepily, cracking open an eye. “You okay?”

Paul quickly glanced away, unwilling to look at his lover. “I'm waiting for you to ask me to leave,” he replied bluntly.

He felt Hugh shift beside him, drawing closer. “Do you  _want_  me to ask you to leave?”

“No,” he admitted after a long silence. “Ev-” he choked slightly before continuing, “Every time... my previous lovers, they... they'd always ask me to leave. After the first night, or the fifth. Eventually they would.” Paul sighed heavily at the realization of his loneliness. “To be honest, I wasn't expecting anything different this time.”

“I know what that's like.” Paul snorted at the reply, causing Hugh to swat at his arm. “I do. In med school you're too busy for anything else. I thought the Academy would be the same, but...” Hugh bit his lip. “Maybe I want something different. With you.”

“With me?” Paul turned his head, studying Hugh's face. “But I'm... me.” He gestured to himself. “Why?”

Chuckling, Hugh scooted closer. “Honestly? I have no idea.” Paul rolled his eyes, but the corner of his lip tugged upwards. “But we started something, that day we met.” A warm hand touched Paul's face. “I'd like to see where it goes.”

“Me too,” Paul admitted softly, rolling towards Hugh and pressing a kiss to his cheek. They curled up in each other's arms, finding peace in their embrace. Neither wanted this moment to end.

*

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and feedback, don't be afraid to leave some!! :)


End file.
